


7. Hair Pulling

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale's barber has been on holiday and Crowley shows him that isn't necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	7. Hair Pulling

Aziraphale gave a small hiss as he pulled off his overcoat. A few hairs had caught, he’d need to visit the barber soon. Crowley overheard him grumbling as he made his way through the bookshop and he inserted himself into the conversation.

“What’s got you moanin’, then?”

“My hair is getting long, it’s been past time for the barber by at least a fortnight, but he’s been on holiday.” The long suffering sigh that meandered its way, slow and sad, out of Aziraphale’s mouth would not have been out of place at the gloomiest of Shakespeare’s performances. 

Crowley mock-pouted at him, not at all sympathetic. “Seems a bit of an overreaction, you could just miracle it after all.”

“It’s not the same. And of course then he would wonder where I’d gotten it done while he’s away … no, better to simply suffer in silence until he returns.” Aziraphale somehow crumpled into his chair while not losing his perfect posture, which Crowley found actually impressive. 

“Well, you’ve got the suffering part of it down, anyway.” He returned Aziraphale’s eye roll with a frowny smirk and head wiggle.

“Yes, all well and good for you, you don’t mind the long hair. When’s the last time you’ve seen mine even brushing the back of my collar? I’ve no idea how you can stand it, hair is just a feature, and other than keeping one’s head warm, what else does hair do, really?” Aziraphale’s head fell back in despair. 

“You can design it, color it, sell it, pull it , run your fingers through it to get that tingly feeling … “ Crowley trailed off at Aziraphale’s confused look. 

“I can understand the appeal of almost all of those, but who in their right mind wants their hair pulled? That mine pulled just now was the reason this entire conversation started. Besides, there’s a reason it isn’t allowed in combat matches.”

Crowley smirked. “Yeah, because too many of the gladiators would have ended the match early, with a smile.”

“What? What the Heaven are you on about, Demon?” 

“Would you like to know?” Crowley grinned wickedly at Aziraphale’s wide eyes and even chuckled a bit as he nodded. “Excellent.”

~~

Crowley was currently straddling a very relaxed and aroused angel’s thighs, just barely grinding and sliding along Aziraphale’s arse. He slid down to settle between Aziraphale’s thighs and brought him up onto his knees as he easily slid his cock into his lover’s body. He slowly began thrusting, squeezing Aziraphale’s hips. 

One of Crowley’s hands slid up Aziraphale’s back and tangled gently in Aziraphale’s hair, prompting a shiver and purr. His hand firmly closed in Aziraphale’s curls and the gasp he heard sent a shiver down his own spine. He slowly pulled back, arching Aziraphale’s back and Aziraphale keened and gasped loudly. 

“Oh, oh my, I believe I … see what you mean.” Aziraphale groaned and leaned away, accentuating the pull. 

“You’d see even better if your hair was longer, not easy keeping a grip on … “ Crowley let out a low chuckle as Aziraphale’s hair miraculously lengthened in his hand and he got a better grip. He gave a sharp pull, bringing Aziraphale closer. “You like it then?”

Aziraphale whined high in his throat. “Yes I do, my dear … harder please.”

“Harder what? This?” He gave a short yank on his hair and Aziraphale hissed positively in response. “Or _this_?” Crowley snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Aziraphale’s body. 

“Yes … “ Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hip behind him and dug his fingers in while he grabbed and started stroking himself in time with Crowley’s thrusts. He’d pull his head forward to feel that sting of the hairs being pulled and then squeeze himself firmly to stave off his climax, waiting for Crowley. 

They egged each other on until they fell into a sticky heap, panting and smiling. 

“Point taken, my dear.” Aziraphale lightly huffed into his pillow, turning his head toward Crowley. “I’ll skip the barber for a while.”


End file.
